


Keep You Close

by MiraculaKwami627



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Bad Liar, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya Césaire Ships It, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Cute Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/F, F/M, Gabriel is a good parent, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, It's someone else idk who, Ladynoir July 2017, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lila is annoying as usual, M/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette is a Knight, Nino knows all, Oh and Gabe ain't Hawkmoth, The spoon is the ultimate shipper, There is some hot scenes, This is taken from my dream, no sin tho, you'll understand soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculaKwami627/pseuds/MiraculaKwami627
Summary: "Stop following me""It is impossible to leave mew""You're really annoying Chat""I think mew means a-mew-zing""If you weren't the prince, Adrien, I will have kicked your ass by now""I cannot wait M'lady"............Marinette Dupain Cheng is the runaway Princess from her kingdom of Coincinelle. Getting taken in by some monks, being cared for and given a home- she has been lucky for so long. To pay them back, she promises to go to the kingdom of Paris and protect it. Coincedentally, she meets Prince Adrien, the heir of Paris and the famous Chat Noir, who seems infatuated with her and will not leave her alone while she focuses on her mission of getting Tikki back and keeping Paris safe. All the while, Papillion slowly plans his attack.....
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug's Parents, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Master Fu, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Classmates (Miraculous Ladybug) & Original Male Character(s), Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Master Fu, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Master Fu & Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug), Master Fu/Marianne Lenoir, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Keep You Close

**Author's Note:**

> I had bits and pieces of this Knight!Marinette and Prince!adrien story in my dream, including a particular spoon scene, which will be known soon. I spit out these ideas to some friends who forced me to turn this idea into a fanfic so I agreed haha. Please read if you want lol.

Giggling quietly to herself as she snuck past the guards in the palace, little Marinette made her way to meet her secret little friend. It was about midnight, but she knew the Kwami would be awake and sitting there waiting for her. She stopped at a dead end at the far back of her home, she caught a glimpse of red.

  
  


"Tikki!" She squealed quietly as the red spirit nuzzled her cheek. She giggled and sat down. "I brought you some chocolate cookies this time. I know it's your favourite!" She gave her a wide toothy grin.

  
  


"Thank you Marinette!" The Kwami explained as she munched on the cookie. She watched the girl as she chewed on the pieces she bit. To be honest, she never was supposed to meet the girl. The Princess just found her one day when she was drained of energy. And although Marinette was freaked out by her, she didn't stop to help her. And from time on, she always came to see her at night. She also had an aura about her which made Tikki certain that this was her chosen one.

  
  


"Marinette," said girl turned to her, " I'm going to tell you something but please don't be scared alright?" Marinette nodded but she was puzzled. Just as Tikki was about to hand her the earrings, blasts went around the castle. Terrified, Marinette whimpered and stayed low on the ground as Tikki stayed close to the girl. Two guards found her quickly and they immediately scooped up the Princess and took her back to her parents. They didn't notice Tikki, which meant that she had to get out of here herself.

  
  


"Marinette!" Sabine cried as she hugged her 10 year old daughter close. Tom quickly lead them through various turns around the castle. "Maman, Papa? What's going on?" She asked quietly as she hung on to her mother. Sabine tightened her grip on her. "We're not sure but our best guess is that we're under attack sweetie." She replied as she followed her husband.

  
  


That drove her whole body into panic as she tried not to cry. Now she felt incredibly bad for leaving Tikki behind. She must be so scared…

  
  


Her parents interrupted her train of thought as she was set down outside the castle. "Marinette whatever you do, run and don't look back. You have to leave here," her father said as he pat her head sadly. She was overwhelmed as she looked between them with tears in her eyes. "W-what? Why? Maman Papa what are you saying?" She exclaimed.

  
  


"Honey these villains are going to eliminate our kingdom. We can't let them get to you Macaron. So run away from here." Sabine pleaded to her. Both her parents were crying, the first time she ever saw them cry. Not wanting to upset them more than they are, even though she still didn't understand what was going on, she reluctantly agreed. Happy with her answer, they both hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. Tom smiled tightly," Don't worry. Everything will be fine".

  
  
  


Everything was not fine.

  
  
  


As soon as she reached the forest, she could hear a blast from the castle. But she did not turn back. Her father made her promise not to turn back. So she kept walking and walking through the woods, occasionally getting scratches. She was so tired but she kept walking. Eventually, she was exhausted so she sat under a tree, curled up and went to sleep.

  
  
  


Waking up, she felt warmth and comfort. Confused, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and found herself in a traditional bedroom. Scared of this new place, she jumped down from the bed and ran out the room's door. She spotted many people there nearby the fireplace. They all looked up at her arrival and stood. She didn't know who these people were, and it made her fearful.

  
  
  


An old man made his way towards her and she shuffled back a little. " Do not worry young one. We will not hurt you," he said softly. She let down her guard a bit, still wary of this man. "Who are you all? Where am I?" She asked them. 

  
  


"We are the Order of the Guardians. And we are currently in Tibet." A monk answered her as he moved forward. She gulped at his height. *T-Tibet? B-but how?" She stuttered. "It takes a little bit of magic and some ancient jewelry," the old man from before answered. He held up his wrist and the bracelet settled on it glowed, causing her eyes to go wide with fascination.

  
  
  


"We will care for you youngling. We will provide you with needs and take care of you. If you agree, the monks will get you situated in the temple," The tall monk told her. She didn't have anywhere to go, and she couldn't just roam around. Hoping she's not making the wrong decision, she nodded and agreed to him.

  
  
  


* * *

Living with the monks wasn't easy at all. To start it off, they only ate vegetables and other vegetarian diets, they never ate meat. Marinette also had to meditate every early morning to apparently reach peace in her disturbed mind. She had to learn to do various chores by herself, a task she was never fond of. Then she had learned fighting techniques every day by Tenzin, the head monk, while his wife Pema helped her into the cold bath and taught her how to cook. Then once in a while she was taken around town by Tenzin's oldest child, Genoara. The girl was talented and really enjoyed her father's lessons.

  
  


The best thing was every night Master Fu would sneak her out and buy her the food she desires. He took over the role of her father, and taught her many things about the magic he showed her when she arrived. He told her the truth about Tikki, the little Kwami friend she had when she was younger. She thought she was hallucinating about the spirit so she told Fu, who in turn told her that she was going to take her as the Ladybug holder. She vowed to get Tikki back and he filled her in on more about her. And he did all this at her own pace.

  
  


Over time she made friends with mostly everyone at the temple and even a few friends at the village. She learned to appreciate what everyone has done for her and when she turned 18, the day she had to leave Tibet through Fu's portal to join The Butterfly, her heart ached. 

  
  


"Bye everyone. I'll never forget what you all have done for me! Thank you Tenzin for the battle techniques. Thank you for teaching me to cook Pema. Thank you for making me fit in Genoara. Thank you Yun for making me do my chores," Everyone laughed at that," Thank you very much everyone. Especially Fu. You took really good care of me." She said. He smiled and bowed his head in return.

  
  


Pema's younger two ran and hugged her and she crouched down to return it. "Don't give your mom any trouble okay?" She told them as they rolled their eyes and nodded. She giggled at them and stood up. "Well Tenzin. Got any advice for me before I leave? Or have your comments for me subsided?" She teased. He chuckled at her.

  
  
  


"Actually I do have something. Don't place your sword on your back, hang it against your waist. It'll be easier to reach if an enemy attacks." He said seriously, and she nodded taking the advice to heart. "Well, I guess I'll be off then,"she smiled, getting teary eyed seeing everyone. She took her bag, filled with her clothes and necessities, and also apparently something Fu had put in for her. Pema suddenly gave her another bag. Marinette took it and looked up in curiosity. "Some food for the road. Also, I made you some meat in there. This is the first time I cooked it so I apologise if it isn't as good as the one you had eaten when younger." Pema said as she smiled. Marinette smiled widely at Pema and hugged her. "Thank you! Your thought is really what matters. Don't worry I'll be sure to eat it!" She exclaimed as she pulled away. She told her final goodbyes and started going through the portal to the kingdom of Paris.

  
  
  


"Oh and there is one more thing Marinette," Fu called and she turned around. "Put the noodles in the water after the water boils alright?" He gave her a mysterious smile. Confused, she just nodded at him and stepped through, the portal closing on its own.

  
  


It was time to head to the kingdom. And it was going to be a bumpy ride, as the forest had no path.

  
  
  


* * *

Marinette trudged through the forest, covered in mud and dirt. She heaved her bag farther up her shoulder as she got her foot free from a puddle of mud.

  
  


Her kingdom would have a heart attack if they saw "Princess Marinette" in such a ridiculous state. And there was someone who always made fun of her when she was younger. Oh yes! Chloé Bourgeois. If Lady Chloé saw her now, she wouldn't miss the chance to ridicule her and her appearance.

As she was about to take the next step. She heard footsteps behind her and spotted movement from her peripheral vision.

  
  


Turning around when she heard crunches, she spotted a man with blonde hair, covered by a hood, and a female with brown hair. She held out her sword at them.

"Halt! Who are you both?" She commanded. She wasn't sure if she was THAT threatening, but the woman jumped and hugged the blonde one's arm tightly. Both were dressed in fancy clothes, meaning they were probably part of the upper class.

The man removed his hood and her eyes widened. He gave her a charming smile and bowed down. "Prince Adrien at your service young maiden," he moved forward and kissed her knuckles. He looked up at her and smiled coyly. Annoyed, even though he was the prince, she moved a step back away from them.

  
  
  


It was obvious the status of royalty did never change.

  
  
  


"Why are both of you inside this forest?" She demanded an answer. It was quite strange seeing people from the high class out in the wilds.

  
  
  


"Our carriage simply broke down. And I do not have, er enough energy to transform and lead us both out of this forest," Adrien replied. That wasn't even it. He had a lot of energy stored up. The truth was, Plagg had eaten up the food they had packed in the morning, BEFORE they had placed it inside the carriage. And now he claims he hasn't had any lunch and he refuses to transform. What a glutten.

  
  
  


"Ah yes. Prince Adrien, the famous Chat Noir. Why were you in the woods in a carriage anyway?" She asked again. Apparently, the girl, she had never seen her when she was still in the castle, decided to speak up and answered with heat in her words.

  
  


"Why do WE have to answer to YOU? You're just some random peasant we ran into!" She answered rudely. Good riddance, this girl was worse than Chloé. Marinette glared at her and bit her tongue, stopping herself from saying she was part of royalty too. But that life was behind her, so she just settled on glaring. The girl flinched back, making a sense of satisfaction bloom within her chest.

  
  
  


"Now now ladies. Calm down." Adrien broke in standing in between them. Then he turned to the strange woman that had captured his interest. "If you could be so kind as to help us out of this forest? My father would be happy to give you whatever amount of gold you need," he stated. The blue haired woman eyed him up and down, which totally did not make his heart beat faster, and sniffed.

  
  
  


"I don't need your money for doing something for others. Just follow me, I'll lead you out of here. Oh yeah, you can carry that prissy Princess. She's getting on my nerves." Marinette replied, annoyed at the brunette haired nightmare and started walking. Adrien quietly snickered at the title given to Princess Lila and followed the woman. Lila scrambled after him and hugged his arm, which annoyed him to no end.

  
  
  


He cleared his throat and started up a conversation. "So... What's your name? Or would you rather me call you my lady?" He said in a sultry voice. She stumbled when he said that, and he mentally hit himself. He was openly flirting with her and he hoped to heavens that Lila wouldn't tell his father about this.

  
  
  


"Uh-M-Marinette will do for now," she stuttered and wiped the back of her hand over her flaming cheeks. She's known that Prince Adrien had a talent of charming people, but she didn't know he was THIS good. She focused on the path ahead as they quietly walked. She hoped he didn't ask anything else.

  
  
  


"So how did you end up in the forest?" He asked again. She mentally sighed.  _ Just her luck _ . "I was looking around as surveillance and went deep into the forest," she replied. It wasn't technically a lie, she was looking around as she made her way out, but she didn't want to give too many details to him. If she had to encounter him every day after becoming a knight at his kingdom, she wasn't sure if she still wanted the job.

  
  
  


"Well you're really brave then. This forest has dangerous crooks and nooks. It must've taken a lot of courage to go deep inside." He complimented her. By far, it was the most normal thing he's done and she thought maybe he wasn't so bad. "Well thank yo-"

  
  
  


"But don't worry, if you get scared, your knight in shining leather will be here to save you!" He interrupted her and she turned to find a huge smirk on his face. She gaped at him, her face red.

  
  
  


How wrong she was about him.

  
  


'What a flirt!' she exclaimed to herself in thought. The Lila girl seemed to be in shock as well and started whining about how he never complimented her or flirted with her. Adrien nervously smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, his face flushed. He hadn't even meant to say that out loud. But for some reason, he was entranced by Marinette. Not wanting to make a fool of himself anymore, he kept his mouth shut. Lila still kept going on and on, making him grit his teeth in annoyance. He removed his arm away from her, which seemed to shut her up. Honestly, she was getting her makeup all over his attire.

  
  
  


A few minutes later, they reached an opening and he caught sight of his kingdom. "Here we are," Marinette said as she stepped out. Adrien and Lila followed and he turned to her. "Thank you so much for helping us. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" He told her while shaking her hand. He didn't kiss it again afraid she might dock him in the head, even though he was a prince.  Not that he would've minded that

  
  
  


She smiled and shook her head. "It was no problem really. Matter of fact, I was headed here in the first place before you ran into me!" He looked puzzled as she grinned at him, which made him feel nervous for all sorts of reasons. "I'm joining as one of the knights in The Butterfly for your kingdom, your highness!" She teasingly curtsied for him and smirked up at him, her lip slightly caught between her teeth.

  
  
  


His stomach did leaps and his heart fluttered as he blushed fiercely at the woman in front of him. Oh boy he was in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Um I don't think every chapter would be 2k words. Since this is just the gist of where this story is going. Um anyways.....


End file.
